My Love: Three Portraits of Love
by VicPin
Summary: :Translation of a fic of mine::Treyle::Meyovan::Stromper: One song, three couples and three little stories about the love between them. Dedicated to: JeyDS and Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. Song: My Love, of Sia


**Good morning, people! How are you? I hope you were fine! Well, I bring to you another translation from another fanfic of mine called "My Love: Tres retratos del amor". The following translation sucks, I know, but I made my best to do it, so please, being comprenssive :-S. For this ocasion, I used Sia's beautiful song "My Love", from Twilight Saga: Eclipse Soundtrack, and threatening a delicated theme: The Human Traffic.**

**The songfic, by the way, was divided on thre microstories narrated on the couples point of view (Trent, Josh Meyers and Romper Stomper on normal, Kyle, Clyde and Stan on cursive). Instead of that, I rated M for sexual situations and language.**

**The following charachters belongs to Matt and Trey... And I hope you could understand ths lame translation and, at least, you like it.**

**Hugs!**

**Vicka.**

* * *

**My Love:**

**Three portraits of love.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Jenny Della Schiava (JeyDS) and Dark-Karumi-Mashiro.**

* * *

**I. Snow.**

I opened my eyes slowly and I moved very carefully to stalk out of the window and observe how was the snowstorm that whipped this part of the deep forest where the van was inmate.

The snowstorm was quiet; apparently already passed the worst of the storm judging by the amount of snow that sank the trunks of the trees. The Moon was in its zenit, with its own light illuminating the beautiful snowy landscape formed at my eyes.

I turned back and smiled.

On the makeshift bed formed by an old mattress was the person with whom I am spending my snowy night mountains within a van that I lent from an old friend and former companion of the prison, without more garments than a pair of thick blankets.

Yes, I am a former criminal who recently joined again at the educational system to become a bully who is, to put it another way, the left hand of the leader of the gang whose responsibility was to get some hot bitches from among the girls of the school and humiliate a lot of damn bastards to make them cry like girls in front of the rest of sheep called high school students.

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

But nobody, absolutely nobody, not even my own gang, knows a strong weakness that could bring to me a prejudice...

A prejudice that could hurt that person which means many things for me... Because he is my weakness.

Funny, don't you?

I'm a former criminal, bully, bisexual… And a fucking compulsive guy in love.

Yes, I am in love… In love with the person who was on the top of the mat sleeping peacefully after several hours of activity between us.

The only problem is that… Well, let's say that I asked a favor to a son of a bitch for "took him" ; that guy is specialized on selling "dates", not to say that he abducted and drugged people from school to sell to the highest bidder, or in my case, at people that had tried by all means to call the attention of the people they like and have the purchasing power to do it.

_**My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief**_

What is the name of that motherfucker…? Oh, yes! Eric Clarkson.

The bastard was from New York City; he had come to South Park to study high school and to hide of his father's debtors, narco-traffickers at most. The guy had made a number of favors to the gang; he got us the best girls of the school or the surrounding population thanks to his friendship with some of their ilk whose were devoted to that dark business.

Anyway, the thing was that I was interested on the boy, and since I know that he was dumped for the umpteenth time for that miserable bitch of Wendy Testaburger, I took advantage of the situation to conquer him. I've done everything to attract his attention, since hanging out to the movies although to advise him of forget that whore, but nothing worked.

He is constraining me more and more as time went on; he had even begun to fail in school, to hangs out with the Goth Kids for the umpteenth time and I had even heard that his best friend surprised him trying suicide taking a whole bottle of pills to sleep.

That situation concerned to me too much to tell the truth, and although it did not demonstrate openly; hurts how much to see him suffer for the now fat faggot Cartman's girlfriend. That gave me value to ask that favor to Clarkson and pay him to "got him" with his methods, except with the detail of not drug him too much.

- Stan…

**_&%&%&%&_**

_**You gave it all, gave into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us**_

_: Flashback:_

_Mark "Romper" Stomper had interned on the sidewalk that led him to the Stark Pound, a place of social gathering during the day for all the former habitants of the town… And the favorite place of Eric Clarkson, the "chulo" of New York, to run his business of "dating"._

_This last had made him a very special request because of his specialization in "persuade" people to go out with all sorts of individuals, not to say abducting and drugging his victims to sell them to the highest bidder or to the people that are really interested in a person for various purposes._

_In the case of Stomper, his purpose was none other than confess to a person of unorthodox way the love that grew within him; it was not the correct procedure, but he would not going to endure seeing him suffer because of a woman._

_Arriving at Stark Pound, he went among the bushes guiding lights that lit the way to the forest, where he encountered with a guy of dark hair, blue eyes, of sturdy build and beige robes, at whom recognized as the own Clarkson; the guy apparently had left alone a costumer completely satisfied with his "package" ._

- _Ah, Stomper! - Exclaimed the dealer when he saw Mark - precisely the person who was thinking!_

- _What's up, Clarkson? You got what I asked for?_

- _Yes, in fact I'm sending to bring him in these moments. I have to say that I appreciate the confidence placed in my work, although I must also praise your good taste; the boy whose photo you show to me is much more beautiful in person._

- _I hope you have convinced him as I said._

- _Well... Regard to the method… Uhmmm… There was a small trouble… _

- _A trouble?_

- _Yes... You'll see… Uhmmm… The boy resisted too much when we got him from his house, so we were forced to use the double amount that you asked to use in the drug…_

- _What? -Mark exclaimed furious and grabbing the neck of the shirt Clarkson, added:-I told you that don't drugged him too much, bastard! _

- _I know, I know, but unfortunately it had to be on that way!_

- _Fuck!_

_Immediately dropped him when he saw of Clarkson's gorillas guiding carefully at the object of his last nights' wet dreams: Stanley Randall Marsh._

_Mark felt a turnaround in the heart when he saw him walking towards him._

_Stan had the look lost and dizzy because of the drugs that had been provided to him; the state indicated to Mark that the effect lasted a little longer, so he would have the time to take him away to the deep of the forest in the van of Josh Meyers, an old friend and former youth prison cell mate._

_The young drugged guy came into the arms of Mark and suddenly fainted. The young Stomper smiled and, carrying him with work, gave Clarkson a lot of money and told him:_

- _I'm giving you more money if the flies. I hope it is sufficient._

- _It is - replied the dealer while he finished counting the money-. Well, everything is in order. Good luck with the boy._

- _Thanks... _

_And, tenderly looking a passed out Stan, he added:_

- _I will need it._

_: Flashback:_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

The snow continued falling and I sat by the window, still contemplating the moon.

The cold was freezing my bones, but luckily I got a sweater that I had packed for the trip of one night through the forest. Feeling the warmth of that thick wool garment, I remember what had happened between the two during the last hours.

A sweet memory that would fulfill light in my entire life ever.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me**_

_: Flashback:_

_Stan opened his eyes and was incorporated; looking from one side to another, soon discovered two things: one, that he was in some vehicle judging by the size of the compartment, and two, that he was naked, which explained the tremendous cold that felt in those moments..._

- _What the…? - whispered - where am I? H-how I came here? _

_Suddenly opened the door of the compartment; Stan saw a hooded figure came quickly to where he was at the same time that leaking out the snow in the place. When the hooded figure closed the door, turned to Stan and exclaimed:_

- _Uff! What snow! The storm will soon point!_

_Stan receded quickly._

_That voice... It would recognize that voice anywhere._

- _R-Romper Stomper? -exclaimed the boy full of fear._

_The hint guy was discovered and, with a maliciously smiling, said:_

- _I see you recognized my voice... This means that the effect of the drug has abated._

- _D-dru-drugs? H-…?_

_Soon Stan remembered what had happened not a few hours ago: A pair of muscular guys broke into his house thirty minutes later that his parents having go to Denver to visit his aunt; he remembered that he had put up resistance at the beginning, but the rates were very strong, because one of them was able to hold him while the other supplied you a complete injection with some soothing fluid._

_Remembering this, he looked at Stomper with fear. The hint to notice their fear, joined and approached stealthily to the raven guy, who in turn attempted to retreat._

- _Come here... - whispering in his Stomper to be near him._

- _NO! - screamed Stan – Don't hurt me!_

_Stomper, ignoring his plea, moved and imprisoned him between his arms and the wall; Stan, crying in terror because of guessing what the man might do with him, asked:_

- _What do you want from me? Why I am here naked? Where I am?_

_The raven of long hair so strongly embraced him at the surprise of the other one, who began to grapple in an attempt to withdraw from him._

- _Let me! -He begged desperate._

- _No._

_Mark began to sing along while he lowered a hand towards the buttocks of Stan and skillfully, put one finger between them to explore the anal cavity. From his part, Stan felt to increase his horror for the contact, guessing the intentions of Stomper to with him._

- _Don't! - begged in tears to feel the Stomper finger caressing her anal cavity in circles- Please!__Don't!_

- _"My love, leave yourself behind… Beat inside me, leave you blind…"_

_Stan stopped moving instantly when he heard those words._

_These lines... where he had heard these tender words?_

- _"My love, you have found peace…__You were searching for relief"- Mark was still singing between whispers while he's biting his ear with tenderness._

_Stan looked at Mark with surprise._

_Now he remembered where had heard them before; three months ago he broke up with Wendy, and from that day, he had started to hear a sweet and melodious voice singing to him those lines as if they were a cradle song from the window of his room._

_Those words told him that he had a life ahead, that love is that which gives everything just to see him happy, share joy and sorrow alike, and redeem everything bad things in pursuit of the good things... _

_Even that he could be strong if the love was germinated in his heart and his soul, and as it was the case with the own Stan, who was slowly falling in love with the owner of that voice that told him of chaste and patient love without imagining that was his captor._

_**Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love**_

- _You - said the young of short hair-... were you the person who… sang in my window?_

_Mark kept his hand in the cavity of Stan and looking with sadness, replied:_

- _Yes... And it would continue to forever just to see you happy..._

- _Why? Why you sang near my window?_

- _Because… Because… I love you._

_Stan was surprised._

_Mark, smiling with sadness, he turned his back on the young Marsh and said:_

- _I will bring your clothes to dress. The snow is going to be tremendous very soon and you must not take a flu._

_Having said that, he got up and was about to head towards the door; however, Stan stopped him and exclaimed:_

- _Mark, wait!_

_The guy returned, only to find the lips of the young Marsh catching his own. It was a chaste Kiss, a kiss that has deepening as passing the time..._

_A kiss that seemed to confess to Mark what words couldn't do to say._

_Stan moved a bit away from Mark and joining his forehead with his, said:_

- _That song filled me of peace everytime I heard..._

- _Stan…_

- _And it made me fall in love with his owner without even knowing him. Every night I had the hope to find at the owner of the voice that spoke to me of the beautiful love, from which what it can teach, what you can learn… Even of strong you can become if you believe in it..._

- _…_

- _And now, precisely here, in the middle of who knows where, I am in front of you, the owner of the voice of sweet melodies and sweet words spoken from the heart... _

_Mark, without containing himself even more, planted his lips on Stan, who corresponded avidly pace that helped him remove the sweater and pants only to discover that he didn't have anything under that clothing._

- _I love you - whispering in his Stomper while he kissed her neck._

- _I love you too- Stan answered while he closed his eyes and was left to carry on what his heart said._

_And for the rest of the night, both men did what they had always dreamed: love one another._

_: Flashback:_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

I opened my eyes at the end of evoking that beautiful memory of a few hours with two hands touching my torso from behind and a face sunk in my back. Smiling, I came back, playing with the hands of Stan; however, a few seconds I felt as he removed his hands from my torso and he reloaded on my shoulders as he bring his arms around my neck, having as a result the meeting of our faces.

Smiling on angelical way, Stan told me in the ear:

- I love you, Mark Stomper.

Those words made my heart jump for joy, and with tears in his eyes, answered by joining my forehead with his:

- I love you too, Stanley Marsh.

* * *

**II. Protection in his arms.**

Kyle cried inconsolably in my arms while I felt powerless and full of anger because of can't do anything to stop that torrent of salty water. The reason of his tears was not that idiot of Eric Cartman; well, actually that manipulative bastard has never been the reason for her tears, but he always irritated him with all sorts of mocking comments about his people and religion.

Cartman could make cry to a baby, but not to Kyle.

_My_ Kyle.

The reason of those tears had a phrase with time, including name and surname: the disappearance of Stan Marsh 72 hours ago.

Yes. The best friend of my partner disappeared 72 hours ago... Sorry, _abducted_ from 72 hours ago. And if I say that he was kidnapped is because I have a suspect in my list. Who could be the suspect? Let's say that a contact of mine told me a few hours ago that he saw Stan bathed, naked and totally drugged, ready to be sold to the highest bidder in the depths of the forest near the Lake Stark that functioned as a slave market at nights.

That led me to a single name, which went perfectly in the category of suspects: Eric Clarkson, the chulo of South Park.

Fuckin' Clarkson! That son of a bitch definitely crossed the line of tolerance in the territory of my gang; maybe he could get us the best woman, but we never asked him to drug them, just convincing them with money a promise, that's all.

And Kyle knows this better than anyone else… Because the past year, that son of a bitch drugged him during a party that he offered and auctioned it to two of his best customers: an idiot called Clay Kazimierc… And I, Trent Boyett.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_**Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home**_

_: Flashback:_

_I saw everything double._

_I don't know what had that drink of Strawberry that offered me Eric's butler, the school's chulo, but suddenly it made me feel dizzy._

- _Are you ok, Mr Broflovski? -asked me._

- _N-no… I-I…_

_Suddenly I saw all dark, feeling how my body fell to the ground._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_I opened my eyes when I felt that someone threw me cold water; still I felt dizzy and woukfully I can talk_

- _W-what…?_

_Voices._

_I heard malicious voices surrounding me, I saw how unknowing hands raised and guided me by a corridor towards a dark room; when I arrived there, a light lit, leaving me to observe how two shadows which conversed about who knows what. I don't heard the dialogue because my senses were fully muted since who knows how long._

_Suddenly, I saw a third shade, which seemed to have entered and began a dialogue with the other two. He spent a good time, unless one of them handed something other while she felt how guided me toward her, which took me an arm and pulled me out of there._

_Of that darkness._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

_I opened my eyes again and looked toward the upholstered wall of photos of half naked women and rock bands of grunge and power metal genre likePearl Jam and Nightwish._

_Scared, I sat up and observed a little more._

_I was in a room, in the room of someone...Who was not Kenny. For a moment I thought that I really was in the room of Kenny, except for the detail of these rock bands' posters. Kenny liked rock, yes, but of Slimpknot, All That Remains and Rise Against' style._

_However, I had also noticed a shameful detail: I was naked from head to toe. I don't know what the hell had happened to me and neither wanted to know it, I just wanted to leave the room and the house of do not know who and going back to my home to take a bath and pass the soap all over my body._

- _You woke up._

_I froze up myself of fear immediately._

_That voice..._

_I went slowly and I could swear would die of a fulminant tachycardia; in front of me was staring one of the men whom I don't want to encounter neither at gunpoint: Trent Boyett._

_T- Trent? -I exclaimed full of terror while I was watching how the guy approached at me slowly._

_Oh, Holy Mother of God... do I was in the room of Trent Boyett? Does I was there, naked and at the mercy of the most dangerous guy of Colorado? _

_The hint, who only wore denim trousers and showing a perfectly molded muscles, sat on the edge of the bed while I, far back, I stayed static due to the big fear that had taken hold of me. Then, smiling and looking fixedly at me, told me:_

- _You've slept all afternoon yesterday as a bear. _

- _A - all afternoon?_

- _Yep. Throughout the afternoon and overnight. In fact, today is Sunday, 10 :00 a.m._

- _What? Is Sunday? My God, I have to go! _

_I tried to go out of there, but Trent sharply took the arm and asked me:_

- _What the hell do you think you're going? _

- _Uhmmm… T-to my home?_

- _Je! At your home? And it could know with which clothes you would go to your home?_

_I was silent._

_Trent nodded and sitting me on the bed, he asked:_

- _How much remember yesterday after the feast of the such Clarkson?_

- _Well... I... I... No… Nothing. I do not remember anything... In fact, I only remember seeing shadows pointing at me…__Uhmmm… I saw everything double, I was dizzy..._

- _Mmm... Apparently the drug that they provided you was quite strong as I imagined._

_**My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you **_

_I looked very surprised at Trent; he added:_

- _Kyle… You were so closely of disappear from the map of South Park forever._

- _W-what? O-of…?_

- _Well... In other words: were on the verge of being sold to an idiot as a sexual slave by Clarkson._

_I took a hand to mouth._

_Sexual slave? Clarkson had drugged me to sell to who knows who?_

- _G-God – I whispered full of terror-... Oh, God!_

_I started to cry._

_Oh my God! I could not believe what was listening! I could not believe it and wanted to do it, but the deep gaze of Boyett seemed to confirm me that everything was true, it was all truth that it reinforced when I hear the following words:_

- _Luckily I arrived on time to save you… Competing in this auction against that guy, Clay Kazimierc, and paying at that son of a bitch of Clarkson the $100,000 dollars that I had in my hands._

_My heart stopped dry._

_One hundred thousand dollars? The price was too high… And Boyett paid that price. He paid that… to save me?_

-_You…? You bought me? _

- _I was going to pay at Clarkson because of the wome he said get for me and my guys, but when I saw you, I decided to buying you… And don't worry, my friends know this and are resigned to having sex with the bitches of the school._

- _So... I have to return to you the money of some way… right? _

_Trent raised an eyebrow while I reclaimed to myself. More stupid could not have been asking a question whose answer was pretty obvious._

_I got up from the bed with my two hands covering my noble parts; by God that I felt shame of been standing up naked in front of someone very dangerous like him. And not what to say what I could have done the day before, a detail that I do not know to avoid me a trauma on the rest of my life._

_Turning myself towards him, I said:_

- _Thank you for saving me, Trent. Really thank you, but… I have to see how to return you the money. I don't want troubles with you or much less of that nature. Now, could you… lend me some clothes to wear?_

_Trent stood up and turned towards where I was standing; I wanted to distance myself so he could open the door of the closet and take out some clothes to me, but he quickly took me in the neck and kissed me._

_God... His kiss was sudden and warm at the same time; I tried to resist, but he deepened the kiss more and more, getting a moment that I could not breathe. Suddenly, I felt that he started to touch my ass at the same time that he was pushing me towards the bed._

_Once in it, I took my hands into his pants and started to unbutton them while he continued kissing and masturbating me with a free hand; Once we took off his clothes, he exiling a little towards him and opened my legs to position himself between them._

- _No, Trent! –exclaimed, guessing what he was going to make me – Not there!_

- _Are you still not ready, eh? – he asked me with a sudden sadness – Don't worry… I will not do anything that you don't want…_

_Having said this, he fell down on the bed and pushed me towards him, staying on top of his legs with our noble parts together and hugging me with force to resume his kisses on my shoulders, my lips and my cheeks to my surprise._

_**You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me**_

_I don't know how we get on this, but I was so happy of don't have his penis impaled in my ass, at least no yet, that, well, actually I wasn't ready for that kind of erotic homosexual interaction._

_Trent took both members and, with delicacy, he began to masturbate us. I felt how the temperature increased as he increased the speed of his hands; my mind began to lose in that ocean of pleasure that I transmitted to my occasional lover through the kisses I gave him on his lips._

_Breathing was heavy over the two and eventually we got gradually reach our climax in a synchronized and perfect way that we fall one above the other very tired._

_Time later, Trent planted me a kiss on the forehead and asked me:_

- _Are you ok?_

- _Y-yes –I answered._

- _Good... Because this is the pay for the one hundred thousand dollars that I spent on you._

_I looked him so surprised while he stood up from the bed to clean the trace of our body fluids. However, I stopped him taking his wrist and asked him:_

- _Is that all?_

_He turned at me and said:_

- _Did you thought otherwise?_

- _Yes... I thought that it was going to reach a settlement with you to be able to repay you. Is not fair that you've rescued me using the money of your friends without getting back it to you. The thing that happened between us is only something of a morning..._

- _That is what happened to you… But for me... This… It is only a way to express what I feel for you._

_I was surprised._

_Trent, with a sad smile, added:_

- _A couple of years ago I started to develop feelings for you. Don't ask to how the fuck emerged this, but I'll tell you that you and I cannot be for the other. We can't… Because you… You have eyes for Stan, Kenny, Tucker or for that bastard of Cartman. _

- _What? -exclaimed indignantly - Putting my eyes on them? I will be bisexual, but I did not look at my friends or much less a bastard as Craig or a racist fat as Cartman like possible lovers._

- _Well... That comforts me a little..._

- _Then it will confort you more if you knew that I have my eyes put on you!_

_I took a hand to the lips while Trent opened his eyes as dishes._

- _W-what? -he whispered the bully._

_I got the look very embarrassed._

- _You have always been present in my thoughts - I told him-. I dreamed you a infinite number of times and I observed you quietly. I thought… I thought that you would never see me of that way because you are not a fag and because of your hate with all your soul to the gay… Or bisexual people, in my case._

- _Kyle…_

- _But when I find that you feel something for me, it gave me hope, you know? _

_Trent sat on the bed and, with a smile, he hugged and told me:_

- _You are my light in the midst of the darkness, Kyle… And believe me that I was scared of loose you when Gary Harrison warned me about that you were going to be sold by Clarkson… _

- _G-Gary? -I brushed with surprise and added:- D-does he told you that? _

- _Yes._

- _But how…?_

- _Gary is goes to his parties as one of the ears of the FBI. These federal bastards have been behind Clarkson all this time and well... I... I offered myself as an Assistant to catch him for 100,000 dollars to save you._

- _So that…? That money...?_

- _It was not from the guys, it was of the Government. It practically gave result given the tough competition that took place between me and that such Clay in the auction. In addition to that, you were completely naked with a Pet collar when you filed with us._

_I embraced him with strong and started to cry while he lavished me tender kisses on the shoulder and tried to calm me._

_Now I know that God not spelled things in vain, because in the arms of Trent Boyett I found happiness, love and, above all, the sense of protection._

_In his arms' protection._

_: Flashback:_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

- Come on, Kyle - I told him while he dried his tears from his face -. We have to make a couple of calls.

- Calls?

- Yes... It's time to kick ass to Clarkson.

* * *

**III. Addictive virginity.**

Clyde and I were parked in the viewer.

Denver looked spectacular from there, I had to admit it; we could see their lights going on briskly, signaling that in this city there was life everywhere, even in its alleys.

Clyde passed me a plate with two tacos of chicken with your salad with tomato and onion on top, which I have received with a smile and a kiss on his lips, because if there was something that could not be denied was that Clyde and I are lovers of the tacos, action and street racing films, but first and foremost we are sentimental lovers.

Correction: We are couple.

How the fuck we get to that?

I don't have the fucking remote idea about how did the feelings we have for the other; and if that was our situation, honestly my friends and their partners were worst... But that's another story that I will tell later.

Anyway, I remember very well how our relationship started...

**_&%&%&%&_**

_**You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Aaaaaaaahhh oooh**_

_: Flashback:_

_Clyde ate his tacos of cochinita pibil at the table of Taco Bell restaurant in Denver; he enjoyed every bite that hit you the compound of greasy cerda with chopped onion and habanero chile beef and tortilla. In fact, was his kind of taco favorite since he traveled to Yucatán months ago, where he proved the cochinita and panuchos more not being able to._

_Suddenly, one of the waiters came up carrying a bottle of Coca Cola and settled it; Clyde, surprised, told to the waiter:_

- _Sorry, friend...but I didn't ask for Coca Cola._

- _I know, sir - replied the waiter pointing towards some point of the restaurant -, but the gentleman of the table behind sent it for you._

_Clyde turned towards the direction where pointed out the waiter… And he was white of fear when he saw who sent him the Coca Cola._

_Five tables where was he was nothing more and nothing less than Josh Meyers, one of the most prominent members of Trent Boyett's gang. Meyers was known for being a lover of sharp weapons and always carry a kitchen belt knife to hurt anyone that tried to fuck him._

_Definitely his day ruined._

_Foolishly smiled you and waved his hand in greeting signal. Then, he returned to the waiter and said:_

- _Uhmmm… Ask the guy of that table what kind of taco would like to eat and takes it to him._

**I don't want troubles...****,**_ thought with fear._

_The waiter nodded and turned towards where was Meyers._

_This action would give him the time to eat quickly, take the Coca Cola, pay and flee like crazy of the place rather than that guy try some madness that would come to the police… Or at least it was going to do when Josh came up and sat down in front of him with that mischievous smile._

_Clyde, noticing his presence, said:_

- _Oh! H-hi, Josh! Uhmmm… Tha-thanks by the soft drink. It's… V-very nice from you._

- _On the contrary, Clyde: thanks for the taco._

_The young Donovan calmness ate her taco and drank the soda under the gaze of a static and deadpan Meyers. This, for its part, smiled because of seeing Clyde in that mode of absolute fear by his presence. It was fun for him to see how their prey writhed horror while he tried to hide it by the act of eating and drinking with taste._

_There was a deathly silence between them for a while, especially when Josh started to eat at the moment that carry you your cymbal. However, the silence was broken when Clyde finished eating and announced his undesirable visitor while he pulled out his wallet:_

- _We-well, Josh. Uhmmm… I guess I should let you eat on peace, so that… Here is my part of consumption._

**And you're going to hell, damn manic…,**_ended tell mentally before to turn around and go_**.**

_He walked quietly towards the exit, not without before returning to see the reaction of his guest; he was surprised to observe that Josh had not reacted violently. He was simply tasting his food calmly immutable._

_That didn't like anything to Clyde; in fact, his instinct declared him that he had to run off of the place quickly and without turning back, thing which made time to put one foot in the street._

_He ran with all his strength by solitary Denver's streets until that he drifted for a moment and went into a blind alley to take a breath before continuing his journey to the bus station. _

_**I know you're pleased to go  
I won't emphasize this love**_

_The encounter with Meyers produced a dreadful fear in his heart; who knows what would have been able to do that dangerous guy to him if he had been stay and leaving the restaurant together. He stalked discreetly to ensure that the type was not pursuing him._

_No one._

_There was no one on the street._

- _God - whispered with relief while leaving the alley- ...it was so close!_

_He decided to resume his walk with confidence that Meyers not you been followed; However, a few meters from having advanced, a known voice told him:_

- _Do you going home, chubby?_

_The terror seized him._

_He turned to the owner of the voice, and nervously, said:_

- _Oh! H-He - Hello again, Josh. Uhmmm… are also going to the bus station?_

- _No - he replied the dark haired boy sparingly with a mischievous smile in his face._

- _W-well... Well... Uhmmm… So... S-see y-_

- _Wait a moment, chubby - interrupted him the young ex-convicted while he's strongly taking Clyde's wrist-. We need to talk._

- _God... J-Josh… W- whatever you want to tell me, y-you…- can do it tomorrow._

_Meyers took to laugh out loud before the stunned eyes of a terrified Clyde and added:_

- _Do always leave planted your blind dates… little virgin boy?_

_Clyde opened the mouth of wonder without realizing that Josh is led him again to the alley for then imprisons him between his arms and the wall._

- _How… how did know that I was expecting my blind date…? And that I was a Virgin? – asked him Donovan while he was having conscience of where he was._

- _Well... I heard that several bastards, including your friends, made their bets this evening about your third time trying to lose your virginity with some of your blind dates… But the funny thing about this is… That I am J.M89, your new blind date._

_Clyde could not give a shit to believe what he heard._

_For several months, he was entering a page of dates where people from different parts of Colorado posts their profile to get a kind of blind date. He always reunites with them in Denver to know them a little and see if they were suitable to help him to lose his virginity._

_Unfortunately for the young Donovan, his blind dates that he had were an utter failure; none of the people he met were his total liking, either because those people were arrogant or by the simple fact that the individual itself is disappointed when they saw that their blind date was a 17 year old boy._

_He met J.M89 in that dates page a year ago; it was supposed that he was living in New York City and that he was the son of a modest lawyer who goes to public high school and that he was eager to study medicine or law at any University in the country or outside of it. _

_They had even shared some little secrets that nobody knew: while Clyde's was his bisexuality and his obsession with the teddy bears, J.M89' was his fascination with sex in the streets, especially in the dark and lonely alleys … And being in love with a boy he knew in school; on that aspect, he confessed that he had wet dreams with him and that he masturbated every time when he saw him at school._

_Now that Josh had confessed to him that he was J.M89, the image of his friend went overboard._

_**Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home**_

_Looking at him with indignation, he turned sharply and claimed:_

- _Liar! You're a damn liar bastard, Meyers! Lying to your victims to make them then who knows what? Eh? Did you invent that you are a son of lawyers and you live in the Big Apple for the attention of the people, or because you feel shame for people?_

_Josh did not say nothing, not a word. _

_He was simply staring there, looking at him without expression on his face. Clyde, seen that reaction, said:_

- _You know something, Meyers? Screw you… Simply go to the fucking hell._

_Having said that, it was going to withdraw, but Meyers took him again of the wrist and, to Donovan's surprise, took the hand to his noble parts, which were in full erection._

- _What the…?_

- _Amazing, eh? When I wake up, I wake up with an erection caused by these damn wet dreams in which you appear. You have no more fucking idea of how much I desire to impale this in the ass and make you scream my name... You don't have the slightest clue of what I want to do with you in bed or in a black alley. Do you want to lose your virginity? Because this is the time! With a fuck I am willing to make you that please without anything in return!_

- _ I- I…_

- _Feelings don't matter at the moment, Clyde… Even those I have for you. Your main interest is trying to lose something that very well you would lose at the age that you want and with the person you want, not under pressure from a lot of idiots that you call friends._

- _J-Josh…_

- _Take it now or get back to South Park and receive a lot of mocks from everybody calling you by the nickname that they put on your back: the little virgin boy._

- _No!_

_He turned his hand of the increasing bulk of Josh and, with tears in his eyes, he added:_

- _I want to lose my virginity! I want to lose it now to show them that I am not a faggy coward!_

- _And with whom would like to lose it, Clyde? With any individual of a blind date or with the person you love? _

- _Leave me on peace!_

_Josh pulled Clyde and pushed him towards the wall. Then, he began to kiss him on his lips while he started to rub his noble parts with the brown haired boy's. Clyde felt how his body began to shudder because of that intimate contact while Josh kissed his neck passionately._

- _J-Josh… Ah… Ah… Please... Ngh… _

- _Do you want to do it here or in a hotel? -whispered Josh sensually while he opened the zipper of his pants to masturbate him - I know one close to here. Their beds are very comfortable and has clean sheets…_

- _Ngh… _

- _There's even baths where you can shower afterwards and pretending later that nothing happened between us._

- _Argh… Hotel! Take me to a hotel._

_Josh smiled._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

- _Oh, shit! -he exclaimed Clyde in ecstasy as he moved his hips violently like the reaction of been impaling himself in Josh's member._

_His mind was lost in the midst of a pleasant ocean which prevented him from thinking about what he was doing and with whom. Having Josh's member inside him, made him feel pleased and hungry for the big instrument of love that make him mad since they began to sleep together months ago at the same hotel where they were now._

- _God! - exclaimed Josh while he caressed Clyde's - Oh, God!_

_The experience that Clyde had with Josh that night was the best that he had in his life. He admitted that Josh was a wonderful lover because of his discretion, considerations and gentleness in the bed. His member was a real delight for him. Maybe, in fact, that going to make up with someone else than Josh never passed through his head. _

_At Josh's side, he felt very pleased with Clyde both inside and outside of the bed. The body of Donovan was a heavenly delight for him, practically a piece of ambrosia that did not want to resign almost at kicked out, and a drug that soothed his worst instincts. _

_A drug…_

_It seemed a lie that the ex-convict fulfil made the promise that they would become addicted to the other, because practically that was which kept them united: the enjoying to each other without the knowledge of anyone else than themselves._

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you**_

_Josh changed his position with Clyde when he felt that the climax was approaching; Clyde, holding of the sheets, was limited to moaning and whispering the name of his lover while Josh thrusted with greater force._

_In one of these thrust, Clyde whispered:_

- _J-Josh… Josh… I… I love you._

_The man stopped too surprised and asked:_

- _What?_

_Clyde, out of breath, he said again with a smile outlined in the face:_

- _I love you... I love you so much._

_Josh looked at him surprised. Did he listen what he wanted to hear? Did his mind playing a trick with him?_

_Clyde tenderly embraced Josh and told him:_

- _Once you told me that you love me. At that time I was frightened by many things about you, but… in these five months you show me that you were not a monster, but someone who wanted to be understood. If... If that love became extinct in your heart, I understand._

_And he kissed his lips._

_Josh back the kiss with fervour and with tears in his eyes. To deviate a bit, both young lovers embraced…_

_: Flashback:_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

… And both ended up making love all night.

It is a sweet remember, perhaps the best of all that I have had with him; it's surprising how, of all the people of this crazy world, you fell in love with whom at least you can expect.

Je... Is so funny, you know?... The bastards who I call "friends" have like sentimental or sex partner one or another nice and sexy girl… Well, about four individuals and I are the exception.

I am bisexual like Clyde and I would not change that bisexuality for anything in the world, not even for a whore like Bebe or for bitch as Wendy. Really I have never had anything against the homosexual or bisexual people, and I am relieved to know that my opinion in the gang is respected by them… If they know what suits them about.

Rick Heisz, Callum Brake and Jim Colt, the three aged 15, are a case worthy of admiration; against the "values" of the gang, these three are a ménage à trois, as the French say. Jim and Callum are the couple official and formal, while Rick is the lover of both.

It is a miracle that nobody died yet in this complex and strange coexistence that carry those three strong-willed.

However, I dare to say that those three people are so short with Trent Boyett, the gang's leader and the most dangerous jailbird of South Park. Yes, Trent has a reputation of being an explosive and vindictive guy with a character that makes that including the biggest bastard of the people made pee in the pants, having his famous vendetta against Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh over the stupid affair of the preschool 3 years ago like an example.

Damn, that case gives me chills just remembering it, and that I met him in the Juven Hall: Trent beating those poor four bastards at their houses' doors and in the street with unpunished manner. The police didn't can with him on that occasion because the four ones confessed the truth about the case of Miss Cartlidge.

After this revenge, Trent was surrounded by several bullies and formed the current gang of which I am part.

The women were desesperate by lying with him for his appeal and his well formed muscles; those who were with him said that it was the best sex they had in their lives and if they returned it to do, they will with all the kind of the world... Although they did not know he had some interest in our same-sex people.

Correction: A sentimental relationship from a year ago with a person of the same sex, but completely different religion.

On this point I do not know what to say. If you tell me he was maintaining a romantic relationship with any other bastard high school, it could give me to laugh because I know that that person would have a dreadful fear to Trent, but the simple fact that the powerful leader of the gang maintained a strong and close relationship with Kyle Broflovski made me think that God really is everywhere and not only in churches and synagogues.

Kyle is also explosive character thanks to his rivalry and friendship with Eric Cartman; it was impregnated with arguments, fights and beatings, but outside it he is a smart, pleasant and attentive guy with all. His strong friendship with Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick is the evidence of that he is a boy full of virtues and defects as any human being.

The guys of the gang respect him because himself and not just for the simple fact that he was the partner of Trent; by my side, I treat him as a brother by his friendship with Clyde and the abhorrence that we both have in common towards the person of Cartman.

On heaven's name… I remember the day that Kyle and Trent came together on Trent's motorcycle.

Everybody suffered a tachycardia when they saw him getting off of the motorcycle and take Trent's hand; the gang shook of the astonishment when they saw them walk in the corridors as a couple more of the school, although they were not those that gave kisses every five minutes or saying ridiculous things.

No… They were a couple who gave signs of affection in intimate way, although sometimes they do that in public.

_**oooooohh ooooh  
Du du du ooooooh**_

Stan and Kenny, je!, almost dying of fright when they saw him say goodbye to Trent with an effusive and tender hug; I remember that Callum told me that both asked Kyle how hell could put his eyes in Trent and not someone else. It had to spend half a year at both signed and accept to Trent as part of the circle of friends while living with him in school and on the hang outs.

Trent, for its part, endeavored to start from scratch with these two, currently enjoying a good friendship with Stan and Kenny almost of a huge rivalry and a tremendous hatred to death with Cartman. That fatass would hate the whole world, but if there is someone whom he hates and loathes more with all his soul was without a doubt at Trent by two things: send him to hospital and snatch the attention of Kyle… For whom feels a huge attraction and sexual tension from childhood.

A pervert fat, no doubt…

- Josh – Clyde called me, who extended my cell phone-, you have a call.

- From who?

Clyde looked towards the screen and he replied:

- Trent.

Surprised because Trent is not used to call me late at night, I caught the phone and answered the call by loudspeaker:

- Hi, Trent! What's going on?

- _Where are you?_

- Uhmmm… I'm with Clyde at the viewpoint and already was on the verge of sleep here in the car, why?

- _I need to see everyone at dawn just in where are you, Josh._

- Why? Has it become a bad thing?

- _Clyde did not comment you?_

- Tell me what? About Stan's?

- _Yes._

- Yes, he did. How is Kyle, by the way? Is he ok?

- _Yes. In fact, he is with me in my house. His mother gave him permission to spend the night here and go with me to the viewpoint to meet with you and others to speak and decide what to do with Stan's affair. I have evidence that this damn of Clarkson is involved in this and I am afraid that I will have to contact the FBI and Interpol to put an end to this shit._

- You have secure our presence then, Trent. Do not know how much I want to kick the ass of that bastard.

- _Allow yourself to that. What you know about Romper? You've seen him? I try to locate the bastard, but the call does not enter._

- Not for three days; I know that he went with a girl to give a little mountain walk... You know for what.

- _Fucking shit! We on tenterhooks by Stan and the idiot of Stomper going to fuck with a fucking stupid girl!_

- With a girl? – Clyde interrupted me with surprise - I thought he was with a guy.

I looked at my partner very surprised and asked him:

- How do you know that he is not with a woman?

- Well... You're not going to believe what I will say, but Tweek told me that three nights ago he hanged out there with Craig and seemed that he suddenly saw Stomper getting out from Stark's Pound with a naked and drugged boy in the van… A boy that has a striking resemblance with Stan.

- _What?_-exclaimed Kyle from the other side of the line.

- Why didn't you told me about Tweek's? –I asked with a little discomfort.

- Tweek told that he wasn't sure, Josh. You know well how is he...

- _With a fuck, Clyde!_- exclaimed Trent very angry - _that detail could have been a clue important to locate Stan!_

- _You could have said something or forced him to put talk with the police!_

- Sorry - said Clyde too ashamed- ... I know Tweek very well and is well known that he suffers from hallucinations sometimes.

- That does not matter now - I told him calmly while I surrounded him with my arms to give him a kiss on the forehead- . Trent, we will see you tomorrow in the viewpoint. We will not move from here.

- _Not bad. I will then see them. See you tomorow._

- See you tomorrow, dude.

I hung the phone and, then, looked at Clyde, who lowered the eyes full of shame; I took his chin with one finger, and smiling, I said:

- Hey… Don't worry, Clyde. We all make mistakes. Perhaps Tweek was having attacks of hallucinations as always, but we can't rule out that he may have seen Stan with Romper.

- But and if really was Stan who was with Romper? And if really Romper would have asked the favor at Clarkson that "convinced" Stan?

- Well, if all of these were true... Then the bastard had not give a shit in warning that he was going with Stan to fuck for three whole days in the deep of the forest. It's more than, if that had been the case, I regret of had lent him the truck.

- And what would Trent do if the affair would be true?

- Uff! Believe me, you don't want to know what Boyett would do if all of this would be true... But now it is time to sleep, my kid. Tomorrow will be a day too busy.

Clyde smiled and, rubbed his lips with mine, he accommodated in my chest and both closed our eyes to deliver us to Morfeo…

Or at least that we thought when suddenly my cell phone rang again; grumbling for wanting to sleep in peace with Clyde, I grabbed the phone and watched the screen. Our surprise was enormous, as it spooked the dream of a two by three when we saw that the screen read the name of Mark "Romper" Stomper.

- Is Romper! -Clyde exclaimed.

- I know - I told him a little confused.

I opened the phone and got the call in loud voice.

- _Hi, Josh!_- said Romper.

- Stomper! - I exclaimed – It's miracle that you get listen to, bastard!

- _I know. And Clyde? How is he?_

- He is here in my car with me, at the viewpoint.

- Hello, Mark - greeted somewhat disturbed Clyde.

- _Hello, Clyde!_

- _Hello, Clyde!_ – exclaimed a known voice.

Clyde and I look at each other in surprise.

That voice...

- STAN? -We exclaim in unison.

- _The same._

- Stan, where are you? -I exclaimed full of surprise and, why not?, with joy to hear the voice of who was on everybody's mouth— are you ok? Are you with the bastard of Stomper?

- _Yep. I am fine. We are a few miles just where you are. _

- Seriously? -Clyde exclaimed.

- _Yes._

- Man, you don't imagine how happy we are to hear you! – I exclaimed - Your parents are anguished, Kyle and Kenny also!

- We think for a moment that you were sold by Clarkson - Clyde argued -... 'Cause Tweek and Gary argued having seen you drugged where that son of a bitch.

- _Uhmmm… In fact, I was kidnapped by Clarkson on behalf of Mark. _

- YOU WHAAAAT? -we yelled in unison.

- _Yes. Believe me, I don't apologize him a lot for that …_

- _Oh, come on, Stanley! I said I am sorry!_

- _I know, but look at the mother shit of disaster that you caused when you disappeared me for three whole days_**...**

- _But at least you're with me and not with another bastard._

- _That's right..._

* * *

**IV. Epilogue.**

Stan and I arrived to the viewpoint, where Josh and Clyde were waiting us outside of the car; when Stan fell of the vehicle, he embraced Clyde and Josh. But of course, I would not expect this reception to me given the detail that I was the cause of the disaster in the County.

And that thought was right.

Josh turned to me and once gave me a certain punch in the face, making Clyde and Stan being afraid.

- Hey, old man! – I exclaimed while I incorporate with one hand on a cheek – I said that I'm sorry!

- You're a big idiot, Stomper - snapped me Josh with dryness -. And the blow that I gave you is not nothing compared with the wild beat that you will receive by Trent once he learned that Stan was actually sold by Clarkson… Although it is also more a little thanks for giving the signal just to throw a call to Interpol and the FBI.

- Why do you think that I also did that? – I replied with a smile - That idiot Clarkson had landed his eyes in Stan a long time ago. I realized that by the way in which he looked at him.

- At least we are reassured that he was in good hands.

- Correction - added Stan while he hugged me tenderly-: _I'm_ in good hands... Because Mark is my new boyfriend.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Clyde and I look at them surprised.

- W-what? -exclaimed Clyde.

- Mark and I are dating for three days - repeated very smiling Stan-. In fact, both thought about communicate it to our parents and to you tomorrow in the morning... Sorry, within 5 or 8 hours.

- Wow - whispered-... That… That's something that I didn't expect from you.

- Well - added Stomper while she gave him a kiss on the forehead to your partner-, that is understandable because... Well, I never have told anyone that I'm bisexual, so... I hope that I never could have trouble with anyone.

I took a finger in my ear to rub it with the hope that I wasn't dreaming.

Mark "Romper" Stomper… Was bisexual?

Holy shit! That… That was incredible, incredible for my partner and me. I mean, I have seen that bastard surrounded by the most beautiful women of South Park, including that I saw him having sex with all of them... But I never through that he could be bisexual; much less that he put his eyes in Kyle's best friend.

- Well... Congratulations - I added while I gave handshake to Stan-... Is… Is... Oh, hell! This really is a somewhat strange surprise! I say... Romper, I never thought that you were bisexual!

- See… Anyone does not finish of meet the people.

- Ok! -exclaimed full of astonishment Clyde.

- Yes... - added Stan.

- Well, guys – I said while I clarify my throat - I will throw a call to Trent and Kyle with the good new…

- I hope that Trent don't beat me – Stomper said.

- Believe me, that was that he will do… … Although you deserved it because of the disaster that you cause.

Stomper sighed resignedly, thus accepting the consequences of his actions, which included faced the wrath of Trent and Stan's father.

_**&%&%&%&**_

Kyle and I arrived to the viewpoint an hour after receiving the call from Josh.

I was pissed, I must confess it; I was extremely pissed off when Stomper confessed by phone that he had paid to Clarkson for kidnapping and drugging Stan. However, I must add that I never thought that Stomper was bisexual or much less he had a love interest in Stan.

I got off the bike along with Kyle, who ran to Stan and embraced him.

- Stanley! -exclaimed - I'm glad to see you, old man!

- Are you ok? -I asked him while I'm giving him a big hug.

- Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Trent.

I smiled with that response, but my smile disappeared when I turned towards Stomper, who was shaking with fear when rightly he saw me totally pissed off. I walked towards him and, as it was to be expected of myself, I gave him a punch in the face...

And up there: No more punch.

Everyone looked at me surprised, including the own Stomper, who with rudeness I got up from the ground and forcing him to look at me face to face, I said with fury:

- You're lucky that you did not kill you at blows, motherfucker… Because if for me could be, I had already done on a best way.

**_&%&%&%&_**

That unexpected reaction of Trent left me in a complete state of shock. I expected a scene of savage violence on Stomper that could end with him in prison and with Stomper at the hospital, practically in the area of intensive care and Stan caring for him. I then turned to Clyde, Stan and Josh, who also were in a complete state of shock too.

Trent, on his way, dropped to Stomper and went towards me.

Josh, looking at his boss, told him:

- Trent…

The hint won the hand in demand for silence and commented:

- I was about to send him to the hospital… In fact, I wanted to do, but… I decided that it would be better that he must be at the mercy and justice of the Marsh. Is at them who must face and ask forgiveness for everything that has happened, not to me. In addition, I'm tired, I have dream and want to sleep.

I sighed so relieved and hugged him with force.

Thank heaven for these sorts of self-control that Mr Mackey gave last year; apparently such exercises were useful to Trent. Perhaps on Monday at the school, maybe I could take a gift to the teacher as a sign of appreciation.

I looked at Stomper, who Stan hugged full of relief; the poor really felt alive for the first time in his whole life, in addition that he never thought that Trent could be controlled with tremendous ease.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Mark and I felt happy to see that it didn't more.

Moreover, I believe that Kyle is happier than both of us by that reaction; I could see his smiling face and with the signal of the thumb up expressed towards me.

- God bless Mr Mackey - I whispered.

- Why? – Mark asked while he and I walked toward each other.

- Do you remember the theme of self-control that he conducted in the subject of Psychology?

- Yes...

- Well, I thought it was useful...

- Uhmmm… Maybe... But I doubt very much that your father has that same fate.

- Don't worry… Everything would be fine.

Mark and I smiled and joined our foreheads.

_**&%&%&%&**_

Josh and I were relieved that everything went well; with a damn, I swear that Trent would send Stomper to the hospital, but he didn't. The guy had an amazing self-control and left everything in the hands of the Marsh.

Then I went to my partner and I told him:

- You know something, darling? I think that tonight is the best of all.

- Why?

- Well... Really there was no need for Trent's to kick Romper's ass. I mean, the guy deserved it, but Trent decided to give him at Stan's family's justice. A wise and right decision…

- Yes... Without a doubt the best that has taken the good of Trent.

- Do you think that Mr. Marsh would be compassionate with Romper?

- Uhmmm… I doubt it. After this, he'll want to monitor Stan for 24 hours.

I started to laugh and hugging my partner, we went to where were the boys and admire the lights of Denver, which seemed to come alive every night just to show us that love would be where no one would think that it might be.

* * *

**_Did you liked it?_**

**_I know, the translation, sucks! Forgive me! T.T_**


End file.
